Something So
by Annjirika
Summary: [10] As she moved to join them, her boots lost traction and slid across the frictionless surface of the icy ground. She fell ... hard. [SeiferxQuistis]
1. White Wedding

**Challenge**: _Tragedy_  
**Title**: _White Wedding_  
**Word Count**: _287_  
**A/N**: _I don't really know what to make of this drabble, honestly. It was something that popped into my head. I'm not even sure if it makes sense but...creative is the key, right? _

_It seems that drabbles are getting more and more popular throughout fandoms! So! I come bearing random drabbles I write! Who knows when they'll be updated. Usually during times of Writers Block. That's when they come most easily._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"I do."_

From where Riku stood, he could clearly see the tears running down her face despite the happy smile. He thought she was beautiful - _stunning_ even - in her elegant, traditionally white wedding dress. She had always been beautiful him and she always would be, regardless of who her heart was promised. Her eyes sparkled, never leaving her lovers face, as the minister continued.

Riku felt his somber expression lift, in spite of the disappointment restlessly rumbling inside of him. He was happy for his friends, that they'd found true love, but he also knew this marked a new beginning. No longer would it be the three of them. It was Sora and Kairi...with him on the side.

Kairi smiled at him over Sora's shoulder, genuine happiness obvious on her face. Sora turned, that goofy grin he'd always worn replaced by a much more mature one, and held out his hand. Riku dutifully handed over the rings, silently congratulating him with a friendly pat on the back. He watched as they finished the vows and swallowed hard when the end came, knowing it was final.

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

Neither of them would ever know how Riku felt, not ever. He was determined not to ruin their happiness for anything, not after what he'd done years ago. He swore to make anyone that stood in the way of their love suffer the same punishment he would forever carry with him.

Things would be better eventually, he knew. For Sora and Kairi, they already had. He smirked as the couple ran down the aisle of the church together, not because of anything around him, but because he knew the irony of it all.

For him, their happiness was tragic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

End


	2. Deafening Silence

He had never understood the oxymoron 'deafening silence'…until 12:07 A.M. Thursday morning. He tried sitting patiently in the cold, plastic chairs but found it was impossible to get comfortable. He tried reading a magazine but he could not seem to focus long enough to read more than a sentence before the words began to swim together, blurring into random swirls of black and white lettering.

He even tried taking a walk outside, but could not bring himself to get past the doors. What if they needed him? He settled for the coldness of the chairs and heaved a tired sigh. The waiting room smelled like antiseptic, and the walls were painted a blinding white. He hated hospitals.

The room was completely empty. The clock on the wall above him did not tick, the soda machine did not hum, there wasn't even the steady beep of a heart monitor. He was beginning to doubt his sanity, much less his hearing, when a door down the hall opened. He jumped to his feet, his heart pounding, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Riku!" His best friend exclaimed, practically glowing. Riku had never been so happy to see Sora in his life. "Guess what! _I'm a dad_! Ten fingers and toes, perfectly healthy - a _girl_!" His grin could have been seen from Traverse Town.

"Congratulations! Is Kairi okay?" Riku knew the answer to that just by Sora's euphoric behavior but he felt compelled to ask, since he had not heard any yelling.

"She's fine! She's just tired." Just then, a piercing cry broke the through the abnormal quiet of the waiting room. Sora's proud grin widened. "Ella. Come see her!"

Riku followed the wails, knowing and welcoming the fact that the silence he had endured in the waiting room had been permanently stamped out.

_00000000000 _

_A/N: Thanks to Astaldotholwen for helping me out with that last sentence and also keeping me sane. _

_Thanks to my reviewers! Unfortunately I can't list you all (fanfiction rules or something) but I will reply to some of you. I love you all! _

_To **Blowing Kisses**, well I updated but it's not a continuation of the first drabble. Or...maybe it could be? It wasn't meant to be, but it's possible! You could look at it that way! Then I wouldn't have to face 'or else'! Much love, thanks for reviewing - and GET TO UPDATING HMHB!_ _To **Daggerly**. GIRL! When are you gonna update your story? I keep waiting for it...I thought you died. To **Qwicksilver**, I'm sorry! It would have rocked so much if you had written it. You should have told me. LOL!_


	3. Private Radio

**Challenge**: _Elation_  
**Word Count**: _263_  
**Title**: _Private Radio_  
**Notes**: _A Sora/Riku friendship fic. _

There are times in your life when you feel defeated. You feel depressed, lonely, and hurt. The days seem to go in circles, weeks lasting forever. You wake up and do your daily routine without bothering to question it; just waiting for the day you wake up.

Then there are times in your life when you feel on top of the world. You feel like the whole world is in your hands and there's nothing you can't conquer, like there isn't anything you can't handle. Those are the days when you can't stop smiling, when you're happy to wake up in the morning, when you take everything in stride and smile.

For Sora, this was one of those days. He stood proudly with his trademark goofy grin, his wooden sword at his side.

Riku scowled up at him from the sandy ground. "Damn it Sora." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Guess the score is one to –"

"Six million."

"Is not!" Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Riku smirked. "Whatever, just help me up." Sora took his outstretched hand and hoisted the older boy up, awkwardly as Riku was heavier than he seemed. Riku stumbled to his feet, sighing.

"I _beat_ you." Sora said joyfully, his grin widening.

"Yeah yeah. _Once_." Riku muttered, casting Sora a dirty look. The boy didn't seem to mind, his grin never faultering. Riku secretly smiled as he ruffled the fourteen-year-old's hair.

This was absolutely the _last_ time he was ever going to let Sora win again.


	4. Shortly Before The End

_Another drabble. The challenge was Distance Between Us. I think I need to clear up something. These drabbles aren't related. I know it seems like the first two are, but they're really not. It just happened to happen like that. LOL. So that's why in the third, Riku and Sora seemed younger. Because they were younger._

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I would post replies but…of course FF.nazi might freak out._

VvVvVvVvVvVv

"_I'll come back for you! I promise!" _

Liar.

You won't come back. I know you're only trying to protect me, to shield me from the truth. You're going to seal the door, you're going to restore the barriers, you're going to leave me alone on that island. How can you just lie like that Sora?

There's barely four feet between us now but it feels like a lifetime. You've changed Sora. I told you not to, but you did anyway. Not that I blame you; you've been through so much…

But what can I do? I can't make you stay with me. That would be selfish. If the universe needs the one I love…then I can sacrifice. But I can see in his eyes that he can't accept his destiny, not if I don't give him permission. So, as much as it hurts me to say it, I call out the only thing I can think of and hope it's enough.

"_I know you will!"_

And to my surprise, I mean it.

VvVvVvVvVvV


	5. Parenthood

_A/N: This is what comes from boredom at lunch and well into Algebra 2. Quick reminder to all, these are not related. Even though Kairi and Sora had a child in an earlier drabble…I guess this could be considered a continuation. If you want._

_Thanks for all the reviews and support guys I **really** appreciate it._

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"What do you think, hmm?" Her deep blue eyes sparkled a bit as she lifted her face toward his, pride in her voice. She raised an auburn eyebrow and tilted her head in Sora's direction. "A good father, yeah?"

Riku's smile was genuinely warm as he watched his best friend pace Paopu Island, the small pink-swaddled bundle cradled in his arms. "Yeah," Riku replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched in admiration and amusement as Sora continued talking quietly to his daughter.

Even though he couldn't hear what the man was saying, the content grin on his face said enough. "A real good father." He added softly, already wondering about the day he himself would be in Sora's shoes.

And he looked forward to it.


	6. It's When You're Broken

XxX

He thinks she forgot.

He thinks she did not hear him. He thinks she could not see him. He cringes inwardly at the memory of the way he broke, of the way he held her, of the way he needed her. He remembers the way it felt to be alone. He remembers his fear of seclusion, more potent than any other fear, more than darkness…more than death.

Even while he had wept, while he'd clung to her, murmured his apologies against her shoulder, while he'd wished that things were different, she had slept peacefully. She had been oblivious to his grief, her heart belonging to his best friend, resting _within_ his best friend.

He thinks she doesn't know.

"Riku," Her soft voice breaks through the memory and shatters it. Remnants of the feelings remain, but they are not nearly as severe. He refuses to meet her eyes. His gaze levels on the dark horizon. "It's getting cold…you should come in." He knows she worries about him despite it all. She cares for him. She forgives him.

"It's nice." He replies, emotion lacing the simple phrase. The only break in silence is the rustling of leaves as the cold night air rushes past. He thinks for a moment that she left and lets his guard down slightly.

Then he hears a small sniffle and a sigh as she shuffles her feet. "Come on, I rented a movie and I've got hot chocolate…" She trails off hopefully.

He begins to feel guilty. She's trying so hard…and he can't even look at her. He tries to smile as he turns, the wind hoplessly blowing his hair into his face. He can see the wind is doing the same to her, but he quickly finds that it doesn't matter. He reads her expression, the softness in her eyes. At that moment, he realizes…

Somehow, she knows.

XxX


	7. On The Breeze of a Distant Thunder

**Challenge**: "She lost her voice screaming…"

**Words**: 226  
**Title**: Distant Thunder  
**Authors Notes**: This is Riku-Kairi, obviously. Riku's not like this I know, but it's just a drabble. Basically, Riku went insane after being locked in Kingdom Hearts, like he usually does in most fics, Sora died, and he and Kairi hooked up because, what else was there to do?

XxXxXxX

She lost her voice screaming last night. Nobody cared. She was another experiment, like a lost child found huddled on a street corner on a frozen night. She had been left there, lying in wait, for the boy that promised her everything and gave her nothing. She had tried to fix things. He tried to beat her once, but he got scared, and she left him. But he promised it would be better. He promised it would be like before, before the heartless came. That it would be like before Sora died.

That night he hit her for real, because she mentioned Sora's name. It hurt worse than the last time. His eyes were furious and his face was red and his fist was heavy and each blow felt like steel, leaving purple, black, and bloodied polka dots against her skin.

And there was a knife in the kitchen drawer.

_Self-defense,_ they told her. _You're young_, they told her, _no charges_.

His funeral was that day. She stood at his casket, the makeup making him look unreal, like a ghost. A ghost of the lover she remembered before the darkness took everything. The darkness had eaten him alive as well. He wasn't Riku anymore; he was an angry shell, lifeless and empty.

"I loved you Riku." She whispered. "But I couldn't let you be my darkness."


	8. Feels Like Rain

1Am I on crack? Why yes, I am indeed. Thanks to MysticAngel1 for making me write a crackpairing. Just a nod to the original SoraSpider fic and the crackpairings that it inspired.

XxXxXxXx

Sora had been out for a walk early that morning. It was the morning after Christmas, when parents were out shopping for sales, and kids were still asleep in their beds, worn out from playing and eating nonstop the previous day. Unfortunately, our lovable brunet had forgotten to turn off his alarm clock and had been unable to get _back _to sleep. Admitting defeat, he had climbed out of bed, eaten three pop-up waffles, and took a walk.

The sun had risen half an hour ago, painting the eastern sky pink and orange, leaving the western expanse navy and dotted with stars. That was when he spotted an unfamiliar object resting near the waters. Our curious little hero decided to go investigate. The closer he walked, the clearer the object became.

"...Pot spider?"

With a twitch from two front legs, the rounded, smooth, dark-peach colored body turned. Sora hesitated. He wasn't sure what to expect, since, after all, he had killed countless of the pot spider's brethren. The spider seemed benevolent enough, no sudden movements or high pitched squeaking. Sora relaxed slightly and moved forward, sitting hesitantly beside the creature. His guard hadn't been let down completely of course - this _was _a heartless.

"What're you doing on Destiny? I thought you stayed in Agrabah and Monstro?" A slender black leg lifted and pointed gracefully toward the ocean, and Sora seemed to understand. "It is nice, isn't it? Are...there more of you?" The pot spider barely shifted from side to side in response, and Sora assumed that was a no. "Oh..." He decided to let the subject rest, leaning back and letting his palms dig into the sand for support. "Look...I'm sorry for...ya know, your siblings and stuff. I had to do it-"

The heartless's multiple spindly legs twitched around rapidly and Sora tensed again, preparing to call his keyblade. Just as quickly as it had happened, the spider calmed and rested a smooth limb against Sora's shoulder in a strangely reassuring manner.

There was something odd about this pot spider, something different from the rest. Sora resolved to protect this kind pot spider from harm, as the pot spider had obviously given him friendship. And so the unlikely pair sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the morning.


	9. All You'll Have Are Memories

1_Takes place in Hollow Bastion. Came to me last night in bed, cause I'm weird._

XxXxXxXxX

He said he wanted to be alone. Yuffie knew he was going to see _her_. She had hoped Leon would move on now, now that things were back to normal, now that the heartless were gone and they were home again. She had hoped he would be his old self again, _happy_...again. She hadn't counted on funerals and graveyards.

He always said he wanted to be alone but she never listened. She always followed him, even in Traverse Town. Back then though, it was because it wasn't safe to be alone with the heartless lurking around every possible shadowed corner. Back then, he resisted her because back then she existed. Now, for the first time, he acted as though he didn't see her; he just looked through her. Everybody looked through her now.

She followed him out to the graveyard, not taking the time to bother with quiet stalking. He couldn't pay attention to her anymore anyway. She liked to think she was moral support but she was only kidding herself. Leon didn't need moral support. He didn't need anyone. Except maybe _her_. He always went to go visit her, for hours upon hours sometimes. It drove Yuffie crazy. Who could stand to be morbid that long? She didn't see him mourning anyone else and there were _plenty _of dead people!

Only this time was different. She couldn't figure out why, but she noticed a particular droop in Leon's usually proud stance. She held back a few feet when they reached the cemetery. She'd been weary of this place since the accident; it was always so cold. _Stupid heartless_... Leon walked a little further than ususal, passing the infamous grave of the great Rinoa Heartilly. Yuffie's attention was caught and, forgetting her discomfort, she increased her speed to catch up with him. Who was he looking at today? His mother?

Her feet stopped when he kneeled down in front of a small, familiar grave. She heard quiet sniffling and her eyes widened. She stared at his back in surprise. Leon was...crying? Leon _never _cried. "Leon..." But he didn't listen. He just kept looking at the tombstone, shoulders shaking. It frightened her to see this side of him. It frightened her that he _let _her see this side of him.

"Yuffie...I'm sorry..." He spoke after an eternity, bringing his large frame to a stand.

"It's okay." She said quickly, moving around so that she was looking up at his profile. "It's okay. Everybody's gotta cry sometime!" She reassured him in the most positive voice she could manage. Everybody had to cry sometime. Even the toughest, strongest person couldn't keep it inside forever.

But Leon didn't look at her. He turned and began to slowly walk back toward the castle. Yuffie stared after him, the air around cool and still. She looked to the gravestone and, recognizing it, gave a quiet sigh.

**Yuffie Pristine Kisaragi**

"_**The Great Ninja Yuffie"**_

**1988-2006**


	10. Still I Love All Of You

1_**Challenge**: Valentines Day - Love_

_**Title**: In Spite Of You_

_**Words**: 1500 _

_**A/N**: Wow, I had to cut out a lot of it to meet the word requirements. It's my first seiftis! Yes, I know that's not Kingdom Hearts, but I really didn't feel like making an entirely new story for this, when I can just stick it with my other drabbles... XDD Hope you guys like it!_

XxXxXxX

There was something magical about snow, a certain tranquility that fell along with the soft flakes. They seemed to swallow up all the noise, leaving nothing but a quiet world blanketed in an untouchable white. Something about the snow that made her feel as though she were younger, aching to build snowmen and make snow angels. For that moment, standing still against an alabaster backdrop, she was no longer the reinstated Instructor Quistis Trepe. She was just Quistis, five-years-old again and seeing snow for the first time. A grin flickered across her face and she breathed deeply, savoring the scent of cold, clean air.

In the distance, Quistis could see most of the others in a snowball fight. As she moved to join them, her boots had lost traction and slid across the frictionless surface of the icy ground. She fell - _hard_ - and blinked, momentarily confused. Laughter quickly sharpened her senses and she looked over her shoulder to find her former student, Seifer Almasy.

His face was wiped clean of its usual smirk. "Ouch?" He teased.

Quistis scowled at him, lips twitching. "Quiet, Almasy."

Seifer cocked a blonde eyebrow, "_Instructor_, I told you. Call me Seifer." Amusement was still blazing in his green eyes as he strode over the snowy surface. With each crunch of his boots, Quistis realized he was going to make the same mistake she had. The raised rock surface she was sitting on was covered with black ice. She began to warn him but caught sight of that _smirk _and decided to keep quiet.

Sure enough, he stepped onto the ice and... landed harder than she had. As he cursed, it was her turn to laugh. She carefully climbed to her feet and offered her hand to him. He looked at it mistrustfully, but took it in any case. Though they said nothing else, one smirked, one smiled, and neither one let go.


End file.
